


my love is only this

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Jisoo thinks that Jeonghan doesn't truly love him. Jeonghan thinks that a thought like that couldn't be less true.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 36





	my love is only this

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I swear I'm gonna work on my unfinished works.

Jeonghan knew that something was troubling Jisoo, yet his boyfriend refused to let anything slip. Normally he wouldn’t push his boyfriend in a case like this, but he had seen the younger confiding in Seungcheol earlier which was surprising as Jisoo usually went to him before Seungcheol unless he was involved in whatever was bothering Jisoo.

He wasn’t jealous per se, but more perplexed at what it was he could have done to Jisoo that the younger didn’t want to speak to him about. Instead of confronting him, Jeonghan decided to wait it out, knowing that Jisoo would come out with it when he was ready.

However, he wasn’t expecting Jisoo to talk about it over dinner, especially after finding out what the topic was about.

“Do you only like me for sex?”

Jeonghan choked on his water and started sputtering at Jisoo’s question, turning in his seat to the side so he could collect himself. Seeing the state he put his boyfriend in, Jisoo reached over and passed him some tissues while rubbing his back to soothe him. When his coughing finally died down, Jeonghan turned to Jisoo with disbelief colouring his face.

“Perfect timing Jisoo-yah.”

“Sorry,” Jisoo said, a sheepish look on his face, “it’s just been eating away at me for a while and I wanted to say something. Because it really feels like it,” the last sentence sounded so sad it made Jeonghan’s heart full with guilt.

“Why would you ever think that darling?” Jeonghan questioned, moving his chair around the table so that he was next to Jisoo.

“That’s the only time you ever say you love me,” Jisoo murmured, tears pricking at his eyes, “it makes me feel like you don’t love me unless you’re getting something out of it.”

“Ay, my sweet Shua,” Jeonghan pressed a kiss to Jisoo’s forehead before wiping away his tears with his thumb gently, “I’m sorry for being such a shitty boyfriend. You’re right, that is the only time I saw I love you, not because we’re having sex but because if I told you I loved you every time I thought of you, you would probably be scared off by now.”

“Tell me,” Jisoo whispered, his voice so small, “tell me every time you’ve loved me.”

“That’s easy,” Jeonghan chuckled, leaning forward to pepper kisses all over Jisoo’s face.

“I loved you when you were practising the guitar, so immersed in your music. I loved you when you were teaching Mingyu how to make bracelets and how patient you were despite his butterfingers. I loved you when you were making me a bracelet as I could see how much thought you put into it. I loved you when you were giving the bracelets out to everyone, your caring nature shining through your smile. And I love you right now, Hong Joshua Jisoo as you sit before me because you are the best thing in my life.”

At the end of Jeonghan’s love declaration, Jisoo was crying, joyful tears streaming down his face as he listened to his boyfriend’s every word, each one laced with such sincerity.

“I love you Jeonghan, I love you so so much,” Jisoo pleaded, burying himself into Jeonghan’s hold, “thank you for putting up with all of my shit.”

“There is no ‘putting up’ with you Jisoo. In fact, I’m honoured to be able to be by your side.”

“This is getting a bit sappy now,” Jisoo scrunched up his face.

“Well from the sounds of it you like sappy my sweetheart,” Jeonghan teased as he attacked Jisoo’s neck with kisses, making the younger giggle in his arms.

So Jeonghan never got himself too upset with what was going on with Jisoo as he knew no matter what, they would be able to work it out between themselves and come out stronger because of it.


End file.
